The present invention relates to a sports shoe, particularly for skates.
Conventional skates, for example of the type with two or more aligned wheels, are essentially constituted by a shoe associated with a wheel supporting frame.
The shoe, or boot, is generally constituted by a quarter articulated to a shell and is usually made of plastics.
An innerboot can be arranged inside the shell and the quarter, and constitutes a padding element to improve the user's comfort.
These conventional skates have the drawback that they do not allow a transpiration, because the foot is enclosed within a substantially tight container, so as to cause considerable sweating during the use of the skate.
This drawback is strongly felt by the users, since this sport is predominantly practiced in summer.
As a partial solution to this drawback, a skate with aligned wheels is commercially known and comprises a plurality of internal ventilation openings.
However, in this type of skate it is necessary to use an innerboot made of transpiring fabric in order to allow adequate ventilation.
Even this solution has drawbacks, since in any case the air does not optimally flow inside the sports shoe, thus limiting beneficial effects for the user.
Furthermore, the openings have fixed arrangements and sizes and therefore the user is not able to vary the degree of ventilation flow according to his own specific requirements, which are due to the different types of sweating of different individuals, to the different types of use of the skate, and to the particular season in which the skate is used.